The Secret in the Dark
by KarlyJB
Summary: "Sometimes it takes to face death to realize that love is beside you.."
1. Chapter 1

**The Lonely**

_"I sing myself a quiet lullaby,let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again"_

Days have gone by since everything started, cities were empty, there was no life in them , there were walkers everywhere killing the slightest hopefulness in the world.

The world was dark and hope was gone, even if there was someone alive it would take just one second to make them realize that there was no way out.

That was exactly how Maggie Greene was feeling, miles away from Atlanta, the farm was being destroyed, so was her life.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Glenn shouted hitting the closed door of Maggie's room

"You need to save yourself, Glenn just leave"

"But Maggie…"

"Please" her voice was trembling and barely audible from inside the room, she hear him taking the stairs one by one until the door closed. The house was in silence, he was gone. Now the only thing left was to wait the walkers to take the house .

There she was alone, her face washed in tears, the blood coming from her body stained her coat and there in the silence of the night , she realized about something "My life is over".

* * *

Hi guys...I know it is a really short chapter but I just want to know what you think...I love TWD and Glenn and Maggie...I hope you do it too...hehe...reviews are accepted...and the song is "The Lonely by Christina Perri"..love her too..every episode will have a song...so enjoy...! Love you...God Bless You..!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone...just a quick explanation...in my story Glenn and Maggie are at the same school , they are 16,Maggie used to live with Hershel in Atlanta , Maggie's mom died when she was 14..I think that's all...and well...this part is really short...I want to develope the zombie thing..and I will just wait a little bit..this part won't be long...I wanted to show a little of their relationship without the zombies hahaha...by the way the parts that are _Like This are the thoughts of the characters. :_)

I don't own TWD...The song is Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade.

* * *

**Fall For You**

_"This is not what I intended ,__I always swore to you I'd never fall apart ,y__ou always thought that I was stronger, __I may have failed b__ut I have loved you from the start"_

"Maggie?" No answer "Maggie!" Emily Nicolson shouted to her best friend. Maggie just looked back at her and smile.

"Why do you scream?" Maggie asked

"Because you were ignoring me" Emily's love for music and her ability to make anyone laugh for everything had made her Maggie's best friend for almost three years "I feel like I've been talking with myself for the last thirty minutes" Again no answer from Maggie " Hey, honey seriously , what's going on with you, you have been looking blankly at the wall all day" she was her best friend for a reason , and since her mother died Maggie had never acted like this , she had always tried to stay positive , but this time it was different.

"I'm okay Emily" Maggie took her hand gently "I just need some time on my own" taking her bag on her shoulder Maggie left the room ignoring everyone on her way just listening to the voices of the cafeteria fading away.

Emily was about to leave, her History class was about to start, she had no intention of enjoying it but, she had to go anyway. _Another boring hour with Mr. Martinez. _After taking her _bag_ and checking her phone was in her pocket, Emily started her way out the cafeteria.

"What's going on with Maggie?" A young boy asked interrupting her way

"Nice to see you too Glenn" Her big blue eyes stared at him, and offered him a sweet smile "and I don't know , she has been acting like this all day" her eyes moved again , to check the envelope on Glenn's hand "What is that ?"

"Oh this? It's nothing ." He said ignoring the envelope "Do you know where she is?"

"She didn't tell me, but if I know Maggie, and I do, she would be in the rooftop "

"That's where she went after her mother died" He said almost whispering.

"Exactly" _It is the perfect place to be alone. _

"Thanks Em" He kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, I am worried for her too" she gently rubbed his shoulder .And continued her way to class.

"Wait Emily!" Glenn shouted one more time

"Yes?"

"Would you do something else for me?" Emily nodded "Get rid of this" He handed her the white envelope that had called her attention a few minutes earlier "Burn it. Throw it in the garbage. Whatever it takes to keep it away from me"

"But why?"

"Just does it please?"

After a few seconds she took the letter in her hand "Alright"

* * *

It took him less than five minutes to get to Maggie, the hallways were empty so it was easier to move fast , the air blew softly against his face , after taking the last stair that led to the rooftop , Glenn pushed the door gently , trying not to take her by surprise , but she was too immerse in her own thoughts , two years of friendships had formed a deep bond between the two of them , and only by looking at her green eyes he could knew she was in her own world.

"Hi" Glenn whispered standing beside her; Maggie's brown hair was barely moving with the soft wind of that afternoon, she looked so fragile so vulnerable just like that horrible November day. Glenn's head reproduced the words she spoke _"My mom is dead"_ she had managed to say , sobbing and resting her head on his shoulder, at that moment he had only listened to her , no words left his mouth , but this time , he was going to make things better. For her.

"I hate him Glenn…" his eyes never looking at him. Maggie took his silence as a sign to go on "We will move to the farm, there's another school nearest than this, you know what that means right?"

"That you will breath fresh air every morning "He grinned so did Maggie. The silence surrounded them just for a few seconds but Glenn spoke again "You don't hate him, you're just mad"

"Of course I am, he's taking my life away "her voice was breaking with every word, finally her face turned to face him, Glenn's eyes made contact with hers. _If you leave you will take my life away_. His hand moved to her chest where a silver necklace was resting, he took the little piece of jewelry in his fingers and looked back at her "Love one another…as I have loved you" the necklace came back to its original place "That's what your dad told you once right?"

Maggie knew he was right, after her mother's death his father became her stone, her support, she didn't hate him, she could never hate him "My mom told me that once too, you know "she rested her back on the wall "Maybe it is destiny, every person that I love had told me that "finally a bright smile appeared on her face.

"You'll be fine Maggie , I know it" he rested her back as well "and you know Emily will be really sad , maybe we should go to the movies or something "

_I can't say goodbye._ She thought"Sure, the last afternoon with you" she wished her words could be truth but they weren't.

"Well, I have to go, call me okay?" Glenn's smile something Maggie Greene could never get tired of. He walked out the rooftop leaving Maggie wrapped with all the emotions she could feel bursting into soft tears washing her cheeks "I have to find Emily, right now" she said to the empty air around her.

* * *

Atlanta's houses were all almost the same, beautiful gardens, expensive cars parked in front of stunning big houses surrounded by kids playing to whatever they could imagine and Emily's house was not different, Glenn had memorized how to get there since they first met, it was not that hard just a few blocks away from school, plus it was the only house with a huge pool on the backyard. Walking slowly he took the time to enjoy the view and to think what he could say to Maggie before her departure.

Finally at the end of the street the big white house appeared , Glenn kept walking until he was standing In the front door waiting for someone to answer "Emily? " he asked knocking the door "Hello" He backed off to see if there was someone in the yard but the door opened and a tall woman appeared smiling "Glenn , honey!" Valerie Nicholson called for him. Emily's mom was as sweet as her and had always cared about Glenn and Maggie, she was a nice lady.

"Hi, Ms. Nicholson!" Glenn entered to the living room holding his bag on his shoulder "Is Emily here?"

"Yes she is, but the news about Maggie took her by surprise, she has been crying since she arrive from school"

"Can I talk to her?" 3:30 he checked his clock, Maggie will be here at any minute

"Sure, she's upstairs"

Taking the stairs as fast as he could, Glenn arrived at Emily's room "Hi Em , we need to hurry Maggie will be here soon" He wasn't facing her so he could not see her blue eyes brimming with tears "So what are we going to do , bowling , movies?" He finally turned to see her "Em, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? well my best friend is leaving that's wrong!"

"I'm sorry "Glenn sat beside her and took her hand "but we have to be strong for her, this is our last afternoon together"

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes looked at him with a bit of confusion

"She told me she would be here, after school"

"No, Glenn , I talked to her after school , she is leaving this afternoon" Emily's cellphone beeped "Actually I think she is leaving now" she had made Maggie promise to call after leaving "Do you want to talk to her?"

Glenn looked at the illuminated screen for just a few seconds "No Em, I don't want to talk to her, I want to see her" taking his bag he ran off the house _I have to get there, she can't leave without saying goodbye._

* * *

A few blocks away Maggie was looking outside her window, her room was empty the walls were already painted they looked almost new "Maggie, let's go" Hershel shouted from outside ._Fine, time to call Emily. _It took some seconds for her best friend to answer.

"You didn't say goodbye to Glenn?" Emily questioned Maggie "That's so silly, Maggie what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry okay I just couldn't, I 'm going to miss you guys so much"

"But you said goodbye to me" Emily let out sigh

"It's just that, he is Glenn, I can't even think on saying goodbye to him"

"Well then leave now, because he's going to your house, and believe me that boy is fast"

"Damn. Fine, thanks Em, I'll call you later"

Maggie graved a piece of paper and a pencil "Maggie, we have to go!" Otis shouted too, he had gone to Atlanta to help them take the things to the farm "I'll be down in a minute" Maggie responded.

Just ten minutes later , Glenn arrived at the house , with his bag like always , running through the garden he made it to the entrance "Hello?" he tried again "Is someone in there?"

"Hey kid" an old man called for him "they just left, you're a little late"

_Really late in fact. _"Thank you sir" Glenn replied, and sat in front of the door. _Why didn't she say goodbye?_ The question of the day and unfortunately it didn't have an answer. Glenn was ready to leave when a little piece of paper in one of the windows called his attention W_hat is that?_ He approached to it and opened it softly, a big smile appearing on his face.

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. You're special, remember that, we'll meet again I promise. Love Maggie._

* * *

So guys Chapter 2 , please tell me what you think...I hope you like it and enjoy...! God Bless You..! xoxox


End file.
